1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toothbrushes, and more particularly to a flexible, ergonomic toothbrush with replaceable bristles that is configured to reduce stress and strain on the user, and which features a replaceable bristle block that is supported on a flexible brush handle arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of different brushing techniques have evolved with the passing of time. These include, by way of example, the Bass method, the Charter method and the Modified Stillman method. The Bass method is useful for all types of dental conditions, especially periodontal problems. With bristles pointed at a 45° angle into the gingival sulcus, the user vibrates the brush gently back and forth a plurality of times and then moves the brush forward, whereafter the process is repeated.
The Charter's Method is useful for patients with severe loss of interdental papilla height, fixed prosthetic appliances, previous gingival surgery, or subsided ulcerative gingivitis. The method includes a first rolling stroke to remove debris from the teeth. Then, the bristle tips are directed toward the occlusal or incisal surfaces of the user's teeth. Next, the handle of the brush is gently rotated, thus flexing the bristles and bringing them into contact with the interdental tissues and exposed proximal surfaces. The brush handle is then vibrated with a slow, circular motion.
The Modified Stillman's Method is useful for patients with hypersensitive gingiva or slightly reduced interdental papilla. This technique uses the rolling stroke method while vibrating the bristles in a lateral motion. The rolling stroke method involves placing the brush above the free gingiva with the bristles pointed toward the apices. Then, by exerting a light pressure, the user draws the brush toward the occlusal surface using a rolling stroke.
Nevertheless, these methods and other common tooth brushing techniques and the associated difficulty involved with vigorous tooth brushing often lead to physical fatigue. This fatigue usually develops in the dorsal group of the shoulder muscles due to their relatively important role in controlling the scrub techniques, and due to the way that the hand grasps the brush. Various devices, such as contoured and shaped handles, have been proposed, but such devices have not met with anything more than partial success.
Thus, a flexible, ergonomic toothbrush with replaceable bristles solving the aforementioned problems is desired.